


of how much to give and how much to take

by inkwelled



Series: pieces [8]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora Never Left the Horde, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Begging, CatradoraWeek2018, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Inspired by Art, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Dynamics, Power Play, THIS GOT OUT OF HAND I KNOW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkwelled/pseuds/inkwelled
Summary: Catra doesn't need night vision to know how Adora's eyes soften when she leans down to brush a kiss against her lips.It's a feeling, a knowledge.or— adora never finds the sword from her dreams in the whispering woods and returns home, returns to the one person she's always loved. together, they conquer. day eight; free day/au





	of how much to give and how much to take

**Author's Note:**

> THE EVIL HAS BEEN DEFEATED AND BY "THE EVIL" I'M STILL NOT SURE IF I MEAN CATRADORAWEEK OR THIS MONSTER OF A NSFW FIC
> 
> title ; [i found](https://genius.com/Amber-run-i-found-lyrics) by amber run
> 
> inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/RascalThingy/status/1083838045126909953) (warning - extremely nsfw). a huge, huge shoutout to [kirby on twitter](https://twitter.com/pearltiddys) for all the help in writing my first catradora smut piece.
> 
> obviously, this is set in a universe where adora didn't leave the horde.
> 
> enjoy!

Adora flattens her tongue over the sensitive nub, alternating quick licks and longer, lethargic strokes. Hand clamped over her mouth, Catra’s moans are muffled but still as sweet. Each roll of her hips brings the apex of her thighs closer and closer to Adora’s tongue, and she loves it.

This.

When she ventures to nibble on Catra’s swollen and trembling clit, the response is instantaneous.

Catra throws her head back, thighs flexing around Adora’s head and whines so loud that Adora knows she should be cautious of them getting caught. She isn't.

She knows no one would dare to disturb her when she's in her quarters for the night. Catra, however, doesn't know that.

She bites down on Catra’s inner thigh. “Quiet, kitten, or they’ll hear us.”

When Catra keens, a bell in Adora’s head goes off and she smirks. Two fingers gather at the wetness between Catra’s folds as Adora takes one last lick to instead works her way back up Catra’s body.

Whining, Catra’s nails scrape over her bicep, confused. Adora just licks up the column of her neck, lacing over the contracting muscles beneath her taut skin.

“But you’d like that,” she murmurs into Catra’s ear, licking at the lobe, “wouldn’t you? You _want_ to get caught - you _want_ to have everyone watch as I fuck you open on my fingers and tongue.”

Underneath her, trapped against the sheets by Adora’s body, Catra shudders at the words. She’s panting, breasts heaving with every shaking breath. Pupils blown so wide that Adora can barely see the blue and gold of her sclera she adores so much, she rubs little circles into Catra’s swollen and dripping folds.

“Tell me you want to get caught.”

 _“P-please,”_ Catra trembles, hips bucking into her hand, desperate and searching for friction. Adora tuts, drawing her fingers back.

Catra whines.

Adora’s fingers come away sticky and glistening. With a small smile playing on her lips, she rests them on Catra’s navel, swirling around the evidence of her arousal on her skin.

“Tell me you want to get caught,” Adora hisses in her ear, blowing a single hot breath onto Catra’s neck. The smooth, dark skin is littered with purpling marks and is so sensitive that Catra has to bite down on her tongue to keep from coming right there.

“Tell me you want me to fuck you on my fingers until you scream and you wake up everyone. Tell me you want me to not stop until you’re shaking and pleading and I make you eat me out.”

Adora’s soaked fingers press down on her abdomen ever-so-slightly and Catra sobs. _“Adora-“_

“Words, kitten,” Adora murmurs. “Use your words or I’m going back to my bed.”

When Catra tries to roll her hips, Adora’s palm holds her down. She sobs again, thighs trembling. The complete surrender of power thrums through her veins like lightning and she concedes to it.

“Please,” Catra gasps out, every nerve on fire and rioting against her skin, “P-please Adora, _please,_ I want -“

“Good girl.” Adora coos. Her fingers move down an inch. Catra moans. “What do you want, baby?”

 _“You,”_ Catra sobs out. _“You,_ Adora, _always_ you please touch me please fuck me open on your fingers until I can’t move and you sit on my face _please -“_

Two fingers plunge between her folds and Catra’s back arches as she screams, the pretense of keeping quiet gone. All at once the friction is too much and she slams her eyes close, fingers scrabbling for purchase on the sheets as fireworks erupt inside her skin.

_“Adora-!”_

The orgasm that rips through her is so intense that Catra vaguely registers her thighs clamping down around Adora’s hand as she rides the cresting tidal wave.

It’s been hard-won and she throws her head back, body trembling with exertion and pure want. Catra throws her head back against the thin pillow, lips parted as she tries to suck in enough air to feed her starving lungs.

Adora’s own hot and heavy breath sings against her neck.

On all sides, pushing her down into the sheets, Catra can taste the possessiveness on her lover's tongue when she finally manages to capture it.

Catra’s legs fall open as she slumps back against the thin mattress. Lethargic and drunk off her high, her tail wraps around Adora’s ankle, which is keeping her own thigh pressed against the bed.

The expected aftershocks dissolve into a second orgasm that hits her before she has a chance to blink.

Too late, Catra notices that Adora’s fingers haven’t stopped moving and she’s added a third finger to the ones plunging in and out of her soaked folds.

She didn't even notice.

Her entire body shakes. Pure euphoria washes over her until the only thing her arousal-soaked mind can register is _Adora._ _Adora’s_ lips against her collarbone, _Adora’s_ hand between her legs, _Adora’s_ arm pressed up between her breasts to keep her wrists pinned above her head, _Adora’s_ lower leg wrapped around hers, trapping and containing her against the sheets.

 _God,_ Adora loves seeing Catra like this.

Head thrown back, neck flexing with the time of her moans, hips shaking so hard she can’t still them with the weight of her body. Adora leans down to kiss one of Catra’s dusty, rosy, erect nipples sweetly as her hips buck and shake beneath her touch. Stretched out like this, arms pinned and legs restrained, Catra _glows._

Adora doesn’t slow her fingers until Catra’s breath hitches in a way she recognizes as lucidity. She smiles, leans up to kiss her chin. “Welcome back, kitten. You were so good - such a good girl.”

Catra visibly preens under the praise. There’s still tremors running finely through her thighs and Adora cups her hand around her folds.

“Good girl,” she murmurs again. Catra bites down on her lower lip.

“Then show me.” Catra purrs, voice scratchy but stoking the roaring fire deep in the pit of Adora’s belly. She watches the way Catra’s neck flutters as she swallows thickly. “You promised.”

“I did, didn’t I?” Adora says lazily as her hand moves away from her folds. Fingers still sticky with Catra’s come trace mindless patterns into the sensitive skin of her thigh. She bites her tongue again. “So you want your reward, then?”

“Yes, Adora pl-“ Catra begs but her words cut off at a sharp slap against her thigh. She keens at the harsh touch.

“Address your superiors as such,” Adora hisses into her ear, smoothing her palm over the stinging patch of skin.

Despite how it throbs, Catra can't find the touch anything but arousing.

“Please, _Force Captain Adora.”_

Adora’s smiling softly when Catra finally manages to pry her eyes back open. The warm feeling in her chest is spreading throughout her limbs, dragging them against the sheets with the exhaustion that only comes after two orgasms.

Ah, Catra knows this feeling well.

“Before your prize, though,” Adora murmurs, “let's get you cleaned up, Commander. What kind of Captain would I be if I didn’t enforce clean-up duty?”

Adora’s lips close around her clit before Catra can open her mouth. Her jaw slams shut so hard she sees stars, but it doesn’t matter because all that matters is the way Adora’s eyes burn into her.

Catra forces her eyes to stay open so she can watch the show.

Adora has buried herself completely between Catra’s thighs, tongue laving over every inch of sticky, swollen skin and leaving behind the trembling feeling Catra so desperately loves. Propping herself up on her elbows, Catra cards her now-free hands through Adora’s hair until she’s cupping her cheeks.

Adora never looks away.

Catra lets her hips roll forward, moaning, as Adora fucks her tongue into her slowly. Every movement is lethargic, but not in a way that makes Catra feel like she’s lost interest.

Rather, like she’s just getting started.

Adora’s arms come around her hips until she can rest her hands on the patch of hair right above Catra’s cunt. She swirls her fingers in the dark, wiry curls and Catra scrapes her blunted nails against Adora’s scalp in retaliation of the feeling.

Adora’s lips wrap around her clit, creating a seal.

She sucks.

The third orgasm of the night doesn’t rip through her like expected. Rather, the crest is just as soft as the build-up and Catra brings a hand from Adora’s hair to bite down on her knuckle. Warmth spreads through her lower body, creeping upward and overtaking her chest.

It’s not the type of warmth when it’s summer and the Horde doesn’t bother with fans - _no,_ it’s the warmth of Adora pressing a kiss to the inside of her knee. It’s the warmth when Catra catches her cheeks and pulls her up, up her body until Adora is pressing her back into the sheets and she can taste herself on Adora’s lips. Until Adora’s knee settles between her thigh, until Adora peppers her face in soft kisses, until a content purr rumbles high in her chest.

They lay there for a moment, taking each other in.

Adora’s propped up on her elbows, one hand stroking through Catra’s - _surely_ \- wild curls while the rest of her body hovers. In return, Catra’s hand rests against the muscles in her shoulder and scrapes lightly. She smiles at the goosebumps that erupt beneath her fingertips.

Catra licks her lips and watches how Adora’s eyes follow the motion of her tongue, pupils blown wide. “Hey, Adora.”

Her voice is scratchy, low, full of pure sex and unconditional and unsated want. Adora swallows thickly and leans down to almost kiss her - their lips hover barely centimeters apart.

“You ready for your reward, Force Commander Catra?” Adora breathes out, trying to hide the pant in her words.

_She’s not successful._

Catra nods, eager. “Yes, Force Captain Adora.”

Adora's proud smile is palpable against her skin when she leans in. "Good girl," she purrs, scratching her nails against Catra's scalp in a way that makes her shiver delightedly.

Her body disappears from atop hers, but Catra doesn't mourn for long. Adora urges her up towards the headboard and Catra licks her lip with anticipation. Adora's pupils, if possible, seem to overtake her eyes and she leans down to kiss Catra, searing and hard.

Catra moans, arms coming up to wrap around Adora's neck. Laughing lightly, Adora breaks the kiss.

"Lay back," she whispers and Catra lowers herself into the pillows. "Ready?"

Adora swings her knee over Catra's shoulder so she's straddling her neck. Catra rakes her gaze up Adora's body, hands coming up to rest on the underside of her defined thighs.

_"Always."_

With a smile, Adora nods. Catra pulls her up until the apex of Adora's thighs is hovering barely inches above her mouth. She presses a kiss to the inner, sensitive skin of Adora's thigh and draws out the bite until Adora's skin is visible between her teeth.

Adora's moans seem to reverberate down her whole body. "G-get on with it, Commander," she orders and Catra's entire body thrums in response. Who is she to deny her superior officer's order, anyway?

"Yes, Captain," she whispers and dives in where Adora wants her most.

Adora is soaked. Her folds are dripping with evidence of their activities and the effect of Catra's own arousal on her. With a smirk, Catra licks a long stripe up the entirety of her cunt and feels Adora's powerful thighs flex around her head.

Breathing is overrated. It's all too easy to drive her tongue between Adora's sticky folds, lap up the tangy, bittersweet taste of her drawn-out arousal. Above her, clutching the headboard with one hand, Adora alternates between watching how Catra's eyelids flutter and throwing her head back.

Apparently, being quiet is no longer on the agenda for tonight.

Catra sucks on Adora's clit, popping off with a wet _pop_ after a moment and relishes how Adora's hips move against her face. She can feel Adora's slick dripping off her chin, smearing around her lips with the continued movement, the way her thighs tremble with how Adora's trying to fight the rising feeling in her stomach.

One hand pressing against Adora's ass, pushing her cunt closer to her mouth, Catra reaches up with the other. She pinches one of Adora's perky, light-pink nipples and wishes she could do more than tease it.

She licks straight up Adora's slit and blinks slowly as Adora looks down at her. "Let go," Catra purrs, so low Adora wouldn't have heard if not for the quiet room.

Adora's hips shake even more as she comes, _hard_.

Her orgasm hits her like a train, bulldozing her until all she can do is squeeze her eyes shut, cling to Catra's head and the headboard, and ride out the wave. Around her head, Adora's thighs tighten and Catra decides she's fine with not breathing. Still swirling her tongue around her trembling clit, Catra buries her nose in the prickly, blonde hairs above her folds.

The heavy, heady smell floods her nose and she lets the rumble in her chest grow as the tremors in Adora's body soften. Every few moments her stomach and hips seem to quiver, but Catra fumbles for her hand against her thigh.

She strokes lightly at the skin there, content to stay between Adora's thighs and gaze up at her forever. Adora's folds are inches from her mouth, swollen clit visibly throbbing.

It takes everything in Catra not to lick it again.

Adora's leaning down to capture her lips before she can decide whether or not to continue tongue-fucking her lover. Against her mouth, Adora moans so sweetly that Catra feels heat stirring in her stomach again, low and ready.

She knows Adora can taste her own arousal on Catra's lips.

"You taste so good," Catra murmurs and breaks their kiss to nose into Adora's neck. Both of them are covered in a fine layer of sweat and Catra breathes in the addicting scent of a properly-exerted Force Captain Adora.

Her tongue flicks out to taste the patch of skin that connects Adora's shoulder and neck. Groan forming in her throat, Adora tilts her head to allow Catra more access.

They wind down slowly after that.

Aching limbs untangle, sheets are unfurled. Adora laughs off the scratches in the blankets, Catra spots the gouges on the headboard left by Adora's fingernails and smirks.

Adora's palm cups her cheek. Catra leans into the touch and covers her hand with her own. Opens her eyes. Just a few inches away, Adora's eyes are bright, sparkling, _beautiful in every way._

Catra wants to drown in them.

She pecks Adora's lips.

"How're you feeling?" Adora says quietly.

Catra shrugs, rolling out her shoulders. "Sated, but I could go again. You?"

Adora's smile distracts Catra long enough that she yelps when Adora's body overtakes hers. She rolls them over until her naked thighs bracket Catra's nude hips.

When she rolls her hips, Catra keens into the pillows. Adora leans forward, letting their breasts rub against each other as she draws her fingernails up Catra's arms until they're pinned against the mattress.

It's so similar that Catra can't help but give up every part of herself.

"You really sure you want to go again?" Adora smirks, every word punctuated by a roll of her hips. Catra can't think, _goddamnit - can't breathe._ Adora's a welcome weight on her pelvis.

 _"Yes,"_ Catra gasps and captures Adora's lips in a breathless motion.

Unlike before, the kiss is bruising and stokes the fire in her belly. Catra moans into Adora's lips, hooking her foot around Adora's thigh to flip them. She makes a startled sound and Catra nips at her upper lip, now perched above her on her hips.

"How the tables have turned," she purrs. Adora's palms settle on the tops of her thighs.

Adora gazes up at her like she's her entire universe, like she's the sun and the moon and all the stars - like she's the one who hung the clouds in the sky. Catra buries her blunted fingernails in Adora's messy curls and kisses her, hard, _again and again._

"Pale pink," she gasps.

On her thighs, the swirling of Adora's thumb halts. "Are you sure?" she says, pulling back to look her in the eye.

Adora's eyes so open and honest that it makes a pressure build in Catra's throat.

She cares so, _so_ much.

"I'm sure," Catra says and gyrates her hips atop Adora's. Neither one of them misses the sticky smear that glistens in the moonlight, neither one of them having bothered to of turn on any lights beyond the ones outside Adora's quarters.

Adora kisses her gently, openly, deeply. Catra almost weeps at the soft pressure, her ribs yearning open for the affection she's so desperately craved for years and years, for the unconditional affection she's been given for years and years.

She drinks it in greedily.

Arms wrapping around her middle, Adora sits up and situates Catra in her lap. Perched atop Adora's hips, Catra lets her legs hang open.

Adora's pupils seem to overtake her eyes. Catra breathes out a moan when Adora's fingertips skim her trembling folds, tipping her head forward to rest on Adora's bare shoulder.

"You're perfect," Adora whispers, peppering kisses over Catra's own shoulder as she slips a single finger inside her.

Catra's back arches gently, pushing her breasts into Adora's. Both of them groan at the friction and Catra grinds down against Adora's palm, hips working in small circles.

Adora's laugh is breathy. "So eager," she murmurs and adds in another finger.

Catra _keens_.

In the slow, close intimacy of Adora's quarters, no words are needed beyond that. Adora adds another finger, strokes at the quivering bundle of nerves nestled deep in Catra's folds. She shivers, goosebumps raising along her spine when Adora presses the heel of her palm into her clit.

It's all _too_ much, yet _not_ enough.

Slipping out of Adora's lap is the hardest thing Catra's ever done. She can feel her entire body trembling minutely, the muscles in her stomach contracting visibly as Adora lays her against the sheets.

Adora's fingers slip out of her, trailing down her legs before she moves away, towards the chest of drawers on the other side of the room.

Catra watches her with hungry eyes.

Despite the low light, Catra finds it easy to see through the dark as Adora pulls the toy from the depths of her uniforms. Catra knows their toys are buried beneath her command-issued pants, has retrieved them herself on days Adora had night shift and she was alone.

Not that Adora knows, _of course._

Catra slips out of bed. She shushes Adora's protests with a single finger, drops to her knees by the side of the bed. Gazes up at her lover and lightly takes the appendage and attached strap from her grasp.

Adora _lets her._

She can't seem to look away as Catra lathes her tongue over the pale pink toy, lips working in even circles that make Adora's head spin. Like this, Adora can only watch, transfixed by the blatant surrender of power that Catra gives her.

The toy slides free of Catra's mouth with a wet _pop_ -ing noise that makes Adora's stomach bottom out. She's leaning over then, grasping Catra's chin to sweep her into a bruising kiss. Catra's saliva drips down her chin, glistening.

Adora stands up, nods, spreads her legs.

Helping Adora step between the legs of the strap that will go around her hips, Catra drags the softened leather against her legs. Adora shivers, watching as Catra follows the line of goosebumps that erupt on her thighs with butterfly kisses.

Catra presses a quick, feather-light kiss to her clit before tugging the straps into place. In the moonlight, the toy bobs up and down near Catra's cheek and Adora bites down on her tongue to keep from coming right there.

 _Patience,_ she reminds herself.

Adora's palm cups Catra's cheek and she leans into the touch. But her lover doesn't stop there - Adora's hand moves down until she grasps Catra's shoulders and pulls her to her feet.

Without a word, Catra follows.

All at once, words feel unneeded and heavy, unnecessary. They know each other's bodies like they know their own and Adora's lips are petal-soft, all-consuming.

Catra has always craved power, has always chased after the thrill of conquering her enemies and the surge of adrenaline that comes after battle.

She lays it down at Adora's feet, kisses her back with equal warmth.

It's surrender for both of them, compromise between two women beaten down by a flawed system and rising from their broken corpses, hands held tight. Adora's arms encircle her back, keeping her safe, protected - like she's always promised.

Adora pushes them back until Catra's back is pressed against the sheets. Catra splays out, opening herself up to Adora's ministrations and the accompanying affection that underlines every touch.

Catra doesn't need night vision to know how Adora's eyes soften when she leans down to brush a kiss against her lips.

It's a feeling, a knowledge. Catra knows Adora like she knows herself - knows Adora's dimples as well as she knows the fine tufts of hair littered all over her own body, the stripes that Adora so lovingly traces with the tips of her fingers.

She can't take it anymore.

Adora seems to understand. _And why wouldn't she?_ They're synced in every way, no need for things as useless as words. Bodies pressed against each other in the dark, Catra interlaces her fingers with Adora's as she leans back on her heels.

The first pass of the cold, ribbed toy over her sensitive clit has Catra seeing stars.

Her back arches into the feeling and Adora murmurs something above her that's lost to a moan when the toy presses lightly against her swollen folds. Adora's breath is hot against her neck. Catra clings to her back like a lifeline and nods - saying everything she can't. How she trusts Adora more than she trusts herself, how Adora is everything she's ever wanted.

Ever _needed._

Adora's shoulders shake against hers as she thrusts once, burying herself to the hilt in Catra's wet heat.

Fingers shaking, Catra's nails skitter over Adora's back. All at once, she's urging her to slow down and go faster - go softer, harder, to stay as she is and speed up her thrusts.

Adora listens to the latter.

For a breath-taking moment, she stays like that. Bent over Catra, every part of their body lined up, the pale pink toy barely inches from passing over her bundle of nerves.

Adora breathes out, trembling, against her ear and her hips move in a single circle before withdrawing. The drag of the toy's grooves pulls a slackening moan from between Catra's lips which Adora eagerly swallows.

She stops with the tip just bumping Catra's clit.

Catra whines, moving her hips, desperate for friction.

Adora matches their breathing and thrusts back in to their mingled moans. Catra makes a strangled, cut-off sob when Adora buries the toy inside her again, the pressure and friction driving her wild.

She thrusts in once, twice. Draws out. Once, twice.

Again.

Both Catra and Adora lose themselves to the languid rhythm. Catra's hips never stop gyrating in tight, small circles as Adora drags their pelvises together again and again.

Adora settles into the rocking between Catra's thighs.

She's down on her elbows, their noses so close they bump when a thrust is particularly powerful. Catra moans softly on each breath and Adora props her weight on one arm to smooth her thumb over Catra's cheekbone.

Leaning into the touch is second nature and Adora leans down to cover her face in soft kisses that leave butterflies erupting in Catra's stomach where a fire should be. Each stroke of the toy against her inner walls brings her closer and closer to that tempting precipice, but it's a slow climb.

Catra isn't so focused on her pleasure that she misses the way Adora's breath hitches after a sloppy, ill-timed thrust. Smiling at Adora in the dark, knowing she can't see it, Catra squeezes her thighs together, trapping Adora between her legs.

Adora moans.

It's a long, drawn-out sound. The opposite of Catra in every way, even her praising noises are stretched to the last syllable where Catra cuts hers off before they leave her lips.

Adora's breath is hot against the column of her neck and Catra squeezes her eyes shut, lost in the feeling. If possible, she pulls Adora closer, until she can't feel where Catra ends and Adora begins.

Together.

As they always should be.

With a rumbling, warm purr, Catra rubs her face against Adora's face and rocks her hips against Adora's, relishes not only the drag of the toy inside of her but the leather straps across Adora's hips as well.

It's years later and Catra no longer finds herself in Adora's shadow.

_Adora makes sure of it._

It only takes a light touch against her clit to have Catra falling over that cliff, thighs shaking and contracting, trapping Adora. Trapping isn't the right word though - Adora sweeps Catra's bangs back and kisses her forehead, happy to stay exactly where she is.

A thrust later, Adora's the one seeing stars.

Over the blood rushing in her ears, she can hear Catra's purr, the steady flow of words that coaxes her down from her high. Every nerve is burning up, sparking, and Adora can feel the muscles in her stomach spasming.

Catra's hand cards through her hair, pulling their foreheads together.

They're both sticky from cooling sweat, breathing harshly, but it doesn't matter. In this moment, beneath the moonlight and utterly surrounded by nothing more than each other's barred skin and soul, neither can find it in themselves to care about the mess they've made.

"I love you," Catra murmurs, voice unsteady as her body still shakes with aftershocks. She bites her lip, trying to swallow a moan when the toy slides wetly from between her legs and Adora chases the sound greedily with her own mouth.

"I love you, too."


End file.
